FIGS. 6(A) and 6(B) are views showing a conventional magnetic levitation and transport system. A moving element SFT having a mass m is propelled in a linear direction indicated by the arrow LS by a linear motor. A stator STT has eight electromagnets MGV.sub.10, MGV.sub.11, .about., MGV.sub.41 for generating attractive forces in a vertical direction to levitate the moving element in response to attractive force commands f.sub.V1, f.sub.V2, f.sub.V3, f.sub.V4 supplied through linearizing circuits, and four electromagnets MGH.sub.10, MGH.sub.11, MGH.sub.20, MGH.sub.21 for generating attractive forces in a horizontal direction to guide the moving element in response to attractive force commands f.sub.H1, f.sub.H2 supplied through linearizing circuits. The stator STT thus serves to hold the moving element SFT and control its attitude. The stator STT controls the moving element SFT in a levitating vertical direction, a pitching direction, a rolling direction, a guiding horizontal direction, and a yawing direction as shown in FIGS. 7(A), 7(B), .about., 7(E) respectively. To control the moving element SFT, it has heretofore been customary to establish the commands F.sub.V1, F.sub.V2, .about., F.sub.H2 based on only data X.sub.V1, X.sub.V2, .about., X.sub.H2 regarding gaps between the electromagnets and the moving element. However, the conventional method has the following disadvantages:
i) It is impossible to give gains and commands independently for each of the three control directions with respect to levitation (vertical, pitching, and rolling directions) and each of the two control directions with respect to guidance (horizontal and yawing directions).
ii) The gains in the vertical and horizontal directions vary depending on the position l of the center G of gravity of the moving element relative to the line connecting magnets MGH.sub.10 and MGH.sub.11.
iii) Movements in the vertical and pitching directions and movements in the horizontal and yawing directions would interfere with each other unless l=h/2 (h is the distance between the electromagnets in the direction indicated by the arrow LS) on the moving element.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Hei 2-179201 discloses a method of providing stable attitude control while overcoming the above drawbacks. However, although the disclosed control method solves the problems i), ii), and iii) pointed out above, it is disadvantageous in that variable gains in a control system cannot easily be established by an analog circuit.